


Вселенная

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Сборник низкорейтинговых драбблов по пейрингу.





	1. Music

**Author's Note:**

> Плеруа и сестра ЖЖ

— Что ты обычно даришь Юре на годовщину? — спросила Мэдди.  
— На какую годовщину? — Жан-Жак скосил взгляд на экран ее телефона. Мэдди листала Гугл, почти не всматриваясь в формулировки результатов.  
— Ну, на годовщину ваших отношений.  
— У нас нет годовщины.

Мэдди оторвалась от мобильного и посмотрела на него, дважды нарочито медленно моргнула. Жан-Жак развел руками и расплылся в улыбке.

— Нет годовщины? — переспросила Мэдди. — Почему?  
— Потому что наша любовь, как вселенная, не имеет ни начала, ни конца.  
— О! Это хорошо, я запишу, — воскликнула Мэдди, снова переключаясь на телефон, но тут же вздохнула. — Только мне не подходит. У меня есть годовщина.  
— Подожди, подожди, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Какая годовщина?  
— Ну, годовщина отношений с моим парнем. То есть, не годовщина. Месяц типа.  
— У тебя есть парень?  
— Почему у меня не может быть парня?  
— Потому что тебе тринадцать лет?  
— Ой, только не надо меня воспитывать. — Мэдди, наконец, отбросила телефон, откинулась на подлокотник дивана и подняла ноги на спинку. Жан-Жак чуть поерзал на кресле, обернулся посмотреть, не стоит ли кто в дверном проеме, напомнил себе, что он старший брат, с которым должно быть легче, чем с родителями, и спросил:  
— И кто же он?  
— Ты не знаешь.  
— Мадлен.  
— Ну, чувак из школы.  
— Как его хотя бы зовут?  
— Крис.

Знаю я одного Криса, подумал Жан-Жак, а вслух произнес:

— И как? В смысле, месяц, да?  
— Нормально. То есть, все отлично.  
— Ты там. То есть, ну. Тебе не рано?  
— Не рано что?  
— Ох, Мадлен. — Жан-Жак зарылся пальцами в собственные волосы. — Тебе, наверное, лучше об этом с мамой. Или с медсестрой.  
— Фу, Джей-Джей. — Мэдди резко обернулась, сверкнув на него стальными глазами. — Мы даже не целовались!

Жан-Жак почувствовал себя немного лучше и ободряюще ей улыбнулся. Мозги у сестры на месте, она в свои тринадцать зачастую ведет себя разумнее, чем он. Ну, как зачастую. Почти всегда. Мэдди поджала губы, покачала головой, нащупала пальцами телефон и снова в него уткнулась.

— Если он будет распускать руки, скажи мне, я с ним поговорю, — пообещал Жан-Жак. Мэдди вдруг почему-то звонко рассмеялась и ответила невпопад:  
— Очень жаль, что у вас нет годовщины. Это же так романтично. Праздник только для вас двоих.

Был, например, день, в который Юра дал ему свой номер телефона. На Гран-при 2016 года Жан-Жак подкатывал всеми правдами и неправдами. Разговоры неизменно скатывались к оскорблениям. Проще казалось спросить кого-нибудь из российской сборной или Кацуки. Да и вообще, зачем номер, когда есть социальные сети. Номер Юра со словами «отстань уже от меня» написал ему на обороте чека из кофейни возле ледовой арены аккуратным почерком с небольшим наклоном влево — Жан-Жак соврал, что забыл мобилу в отеле, потому что собирался хранить этот чек всю жизнь. Где он теперь, интересно?

Был еще первый поцелуй. Первый секс, после которого их отношения все равно оставались больше похожи на вражду. Юра сказал «я тебя люблю» — слишком поздно, и без того было понятно, что оно всерьез. Он сам сказал «я тебя люблю» — слишком рано, особенно если вспомнить, что эта мысль, хоть и в достаточно неопределенной форме, впервые пришла ему в голову, когда он смотрел пресловутое «Агапе» на Скейт Канада. Как же он в тот момент испугался.

Они ни разу не ходили на свидание. Когда заезжаешь — или пусть заходишь — в половину восьмого, а столик заказан на восемь, и официант уже рассыпал по скатерти лепестки роз. Или иначе: когда встречаешься у входа в парк и идешь гулять, неловко задевая друг друга плечами и бедрами, а потом кино, за руки в темноте, не поворачивая головы от экрана. Или как родители, у которых есть годовщина свадьбы: мама надевает синее платье, папа — черный костюм, и они едут на такси в уютный и даже не слишком дорогой итальянский ресторан. Подарки они не дарят, но раньше, кажется, дарили. Мэдди со своим Крисом подарят друг другу какую-нибудь поебень — мягкие игрушки, открытки, коллажи из совместных фотографий. У них с Юрой почти нет совместных фотографий — они же шифруются. Так шифруются, что знает человек сто, не меньше. У него есть фотографии Юры — снятые тайком и в открытую — есть и видео, хотя их давно пора удалить. Или сделать из них секстейп и подарить на годовщину, которой нет.

— Тупость, — изрекла Мэдди. — Парные футболки, карты отношений какие-то. Вот, может быть, микс? Плейлист составить? И обложку, чтоб про нас?  
— Тема, — оценил Жан-Жак. — Только разве не он должен тебе плейлисты составлять?  
— В каком веке ты живешь? — отозвалась Мэдди. С кресла Жан-Жаку было видно, как она вышла из браузера и открыла айтьюнс. — Только я не очень по музлу. Покидай мне классных песен, про любовь чтобы, а?  
— А у вас там уже любовь? — спросил Жан-Жак.  
— Ну, Джей-Джей. Какая любовь. Но он нравится мне. Тебе сложно что ли?  
— Несложно, — согласился Жан-Жак, полез в карман за наушниками, вставил штекер в гнездо телефона. Мэдди большим пальцем катала туда-сюда собственную не слишком обширную библиотеку. Жан-Жак открыл Ютуб, припомнил песни, которые напоминают ему о Юре. «She Kissed Me (It Felt Like a Hit)»*? Не слишком подходит для Мэдди. «Strange Currencies»*? Вроде уже не актуально, и тоже не подходит. «Get Me Off»*? Вот это сразу нет. В наушниках раздался неожиданно резкий звук сообщения. Жан-Жак дернулся, уменьшил громкость, прочел: «Скайп? А то я спать ложусь», поднялся с кресла, бросил, Мэдди, я сейчас — сестра, углубившись в телефон, только что-то невнятно промычала — ушел в комнату, которую некогда делил с братом. Здесь до сих пор стояло две кровати, и Жан-Жак упал на ту, что принадлежала когда-то ему, вытащил лишенную наволочки подушку, уместил на нее плечи, открыл приложение, ткнул звонок. Юра произнес что-то невнятное, сжимая в зубах резинку для волос. Жан-Жак подождал, пока он сделает хвост, рассматривая выступающие над самым вырезом футболки ключицы. Когда же, когда же.

— Ты не дома, — наконец, произнес Юра.  
— Я у родителей.  
— А. Извини. Я не хотел отвлекать.  
— Да ну, — отмахнулся Жан-Жак. — Я так зашел. От нечего делать. Со мной тут никто даже не общается, кроме Мэдди.  
— Как она? — спросил Юра. Кошка запрыгнула к нему на кровать, потерлась головой о коленку. Юра подхватил ее, подтянул к животу, почесал под подбородком. Кошка увернулась и уставилась прямо в камеру. Жан-Жак помахал, улыбнулся. Кошка моргнула и принялась вылизывать лапу.  
— Мэдди, — ответил Жан-Жак, — нашла себе бойфренда. По имени Крис.  
— Да. Они одноклассники.  
— А ты, значит, в курсе?

Юра пожал плечами, отвел взгляд и погладил кошку.

— Эй, — произнес Жан-Жак. — Шаг назад, парень. Это моя сестра.

Юра рассмеялся, снова посмотрел на него, потер собственную скулу и изрек:

— Ну, она немного и моя сестра тоже, нет? Если этот чувак ее обидит, я приеду и пропишу ему с ноги. Я ей так и сказал.  
— А, вот почему… — Жан-Жак замолчал, подвигал голову по подушке, вздохнул. — У них юбилей типа, месяц. И она хочет что-то ему дарить. Это не странно, нет?  
— Почему странно?  
— Ну, так себе срок. Месяц. Я вроде никому ничего не дарил через месяц.

Через месяц после первого раза он написал Юре: «Как дела, феечка?», а Юра ответил: «Херово, блять, я спал вообще-то, следи за часовыми поясами, Джей-Джей». А может, это через два месяца было.

— Я не знаю, — ответил Юра. — В принципе, это… мило?  
— Юра, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Давай встречаться.  
— Чего? — недоуменно отозвался Юра.  
— Давай встречаться, — повторил Жан-Жак, глядя на кошку, которая оставила в покое лапу и переключилась на собственный бок.  
— Я, кажется, не туда позвонил. Прошу прощения за беспокойство.  
— Туда, туда. И вообще, это я позвонил. Давай?  
— Я вижу ход твоих мыслей, и он довольно пиздецовый. Вообще, хорошо, что ты пытаешься учиться у сестры, потому что по уровню развития ты от нее недалеко ушел — то есть, это раньше я так думал, а теперь понимаю, что ты, пожалуй, даже отстал.  
— Это «да» или «нет»?  
— Это «иди нахуй». Мы, по-твоему, так, трахаемся в свободное от тренировок время?  
— Я не это имел в виду. Просто, ну, у нас нет никакой знаменательной даты. Неплохо ведь ее завести? Отмечали бы праздник только для нас двоих.  
— Господи, Джей-Джей. — Юра тяжело вздохнул и перестал гладить кошку — та пару раз дернула ухом. — Хотя пора привыкнуть, что ты не думаешь, а делаешь. Какое сегодня число?  
— Девятое.  
— У меня, кажется, уже десятое. Но ладно, девятое. Подожди.

Юра вытащил из кармана мобильный, разблокировал, принялся двигать пальцами по экрану. Опущенная вниз голова скрыла ключицы, и Жан-Жак рассматривал его плечи, руки, направленные в разные стороны коленки. Юра нажал одновременно центральную и верхнюю кнопку, потыкал куда-то еще, и телефон Жан-Жака пискнул сообщением. Юра поднял голову, покусал нижнюю губу, сказал:

— Ну?

Жан-Жак открыл присланный ему скриншот и прочел:

_«очень плохо_  
**Что?**  
_Неважно_  
**Джей-Джей, не пугай меня  
** **Ты что-то себе сломал?**  
**Родители?**  
**Сестра? Брат?**  
**Я приеду**  
**Джей-Джей**  
_Если ты и правда_  
_хочешь знать_  
_Я потерял заколку_  
_которую ты здесь»_

На этом скриншот обрывался. Жан-Жак вернулся в Скайп и посмотрел на кошку. Кошка начинала засыпать.

— Так вот, сегодня ровно год, — сказал Юра, — с разницей в час, как ты проебал мою заколку. Поздравляю с годовщиной.  
— Чек проебал, заколку проебал, — ответил Жан-Жак.  
— Какой чек?  
— Да неважно.  
— Жаль, ты не дотерпел до одиннадцатого со своей хуйней, — заметил Юра. — Я сейчас посмотрел, там годовщина феерически тупой шутки про костюмы. С зарисовками.  
— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать.  
— Я ничего не хочу тебе сказать.  
— Я тоже об этом думал. Что наша любовь, как…  
— Как будни инквизиции. Каждый день новая пытка.  
— Ну да, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Хорошо, что мы немного мазохисты.

\----------  
She Kissed Me (It Felt Like a Hit) — песня группы Spiritualized  
Strange Currencies — песня группы R.E.M.  
Get Me Off — песня группы Basement Jaxx

(Да, это зачатки моего личного плейлиста по плеруа, жж-сайдед. Не благодарите))


	2. Photography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Плеруа и брат ЖЖ

— Тебе надо поговорить с Артом, — заявил Джей-Джей. 

Юра вопросительно вздернул брови. Он не испытывал к Артуру Леруа никакой неприязни, но в те редкие моменты, когда они пересекались, во взгляде у того явно читалась мысль: “Ты спишь с моим братом, и мне от этого охуеть как неловко”. А Юра это чувство очень хорошо понимал. Он сам пережил нечто подобное, когда Виктор, до того встречавшийся исключительно с топ-моделями, вдруг решил, что ему позарез нужно трахнуть Юри Кацуки. Хотя Виктор ему, конечно, братом не был. Если уж проводить семейные аналогии, Виктор в то время был скорее двоюродным дядей — появится вдруг, назовет любимым племянником, вывалит кучу подарков, а потом исчезнет в свою собственную жизнь. С тех пор многое изменилось, но о пережитых в Хасецу, а потом и в Питере, и в Барселоне неловких моментах Юра не забыл и поэтому милостиво старался свернуть любой диалог с братом Джей-Джея как можно вежливей и оперативней. О, Юра очень редко бывал так вежлив хоть с кем-либо. А Джей-Джей наверняка даже не заметил, и уж тем более не оценил.

— Мне? — переспросил Юра.  
— Ну, хорошо. Ему надо поговорить с тобой, — исправился Джей-Джей.  
— Зачем?  
— Он хотел тебя попросить кое о чем.

Юра прикинул самые ужасные варианты. Вряд ли это связано с фигуркой — Артур уже давным давно не катается. Что он вообще делает? Учится? Кажется, чему-то, после чего работают баристами в кофейнях. 

Задумавшись, он, видимо, молчал слишком долго, потому что Джей-Джей исправился еще раз:

— Ладно, мне надо, чтобы ты поговорил с ним.   
— Хорошо, хорошо, постараюсь вписать это в свой график, — нарочито ворчливо согласился Юра. Джей-Джей громко расхохотался. Джей-Джей всегда смеялся его не слишком частым шуткам так, будто ничего смешнее никогда не слышал.   
— Я как-то не подумал, — произнес, наконец, Джей-Джей. — У тебя ведь так много дел. 

Юрин график состоял, по сути, из ничего. Он не раз выслушивал нотации о том, что не умеет отдыхать — от Джей-Джея, от Витьки, иногда даже от Фельцмана. Что ж, теперь он отдыхал. Он шарился в интернете, смотрел тупое кино, не пережевывал предыдущий сезон и не думал о следующем. 

Джей-Джей отошел от окна, сел рядом с ним на кровать, просунул ладонь между его бедер и с силой сжал снизу. Юра вцепился ему в запястье, повернул голову, закрыв глаза, ткнулся носом, губами, языком. 

По большей части, его график состоял все-таки из этого. 

***

— Без обнаженки, — в конце концов, сказал Юра.  
— Там суть в другом, — заверил Артур, но потом окинул задумчивым взглядом его фигуру.   
— Эй, — произнес Джей-Джей.  
— Если только дополнительно, — Артур подмигнул. — А тебе лучше вообще не ехать.  
— Надо куда-то ехать? — спросил Юра.   
— Почему? — спросил Джей-Джей.  
— Будешь отвлекать, — ответил ему Артур.  
— Куда ехать-то? — снова попытался вмешаться Юра.  
— Я буду нем, как рыба, — пообещал Джей-Джей.  
— Надень что-нибудь другое. — Артур повернулся к Юре. — Джинсы надень. И что-нибудь поярче. Ботинки есть у тебя?  
— Нет, — обескуражено пробормотал Юра.  
— Возьми у Джей-Джея.  
— У нас разный размер.  
— И в чем смысл тогда с мужиком встречаться? — Артур повернулся к брату. — Если даже нельзя меняться одеждой?  
— Я тебе врежу сейчас, — беззлобно бросил Джей-Джей, а Юра подумал, что двое Леруа — это всегда как-то слишком много.  
— Куда ехать? — еще раз попробовал он.  
— В лес, — ответил Артур и загадочно улыбнулся.

Джей-Джей все-таки поехал с ними и пиздел, разумеется, без умолку. Артур занимался искусствоведением, но забросил это. Не забросил, возражал Артур, взял перерыв, сейчас мне интересно другое. А до этого он пытался открыть бар, но тот прогорел. Не прогорел, говорил Артур, я его продал. Себе в убыток, соглашался Джей-Джей, а я ведь предлагал тебе деньги. Да нахуй твои деньги, смеялся Артур. Джей-Джей тоже смеялся. Юра жевал собственную губу и пытался не думать о том, что ему хотелось бы быть таким. Его жизнь практически замыкалась на фигурном катании — и на Джей-Джее, который был неразрывно с фигурным катанием связан. Артур тоже занимался фигурным катанием, но забросил и его. 

Теперь он возжелал стать фотографом.

— В общем, идея в том, что на первый взгляд ты должен казаться совершенно чужеродным элементом. Ну, понимаешь. Бросаться в глаза. 

Юра встал под какой-то сосной и натянуто улыбнулся. Не хватало медали, которую можно было зажать в ладони — он не знал, куда девать руки. 

— Нет-нет, — Артур посмотрел на него. — Походи, погуляй. Мне надо настроить. 

Юра одернул ярко-синюю куртку Джей-Джея — нормально, сойдет за оверсайз, сказал Артур, — шаркнул ногой и огляделся. Лес был аккуратный и приветливый, но настоящий, чуть влажный, дышащий. Они оставили машину на пустынной автостоянке, прошли пешком около двух километров, и лес впустил и обступил их, словно давно знакомых. Юра уже с сожалением думал о том, что им придется отсюда уходить.

Он сделал три шага в сторону, осторожно потрогал поросшую мхом груду камней. Джей-Джей пнул в его сторону шишку — та не долетела, и он подошел, пнул еще раз. Шишка с треском врезалась в камень.

— Вандал, — прокомментировал Юра. Джей-Джей ухмыльнулся, приблизился и встал над ним, поставил ноги с внешних сторон его ступней, протянул руку и побарабанил пальцами по плечу.  
— Что? — спросил Юра.   
— Тебе идет, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Заберешь с собой в Питер?   
— Не жалко? — отозвался Юра. Ему стало не по себе при мысли о том, что скоро он вернется в Питер. Он знал, что нужно возвращаться, он даже скучал, но если бы еще хоть месяц, хоть пару недель… Юра поежился, сунул руку в карман и нащупал там что-то небольшое, круглое сверху, с узким основанием.  
— Мне для тебя ничего не жалко! — предсказуемо заявил Джей-Джей. Его ладонь поползла вбок, к Юриной шее, пальцы пощекотали над воротником, скользнули в волосы, помассировали кожу. Юра откинул голову чуть назад, прикрыл глаза, позволяя себе расслабиться на несколько секунд, а потом сжал пальцами предмет в кармане и вытащил его на свет.   
— А, — сказал Джей-Джей. Его рука замерла на затылке у Юры.   
— Это мое, — заметил Юра. У него на ладони лежала пуговица от джинсовки, которую он потерял, кажется, пару лет назад. Пуговицу, не джинсовку. Джинсовку он, впрочем, тоже уже перестал носить.  
— Да, — согласился Джей-Джей и покраснел. Если бы он не покраснел, Юра бы даже ничего особенного не подумал — у него самого в карманах годами лежала различная дребедень. Джей-Джей убрал руку, снял пуговицу с его ладони и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Помнишь, как ты ее потерял?

Юра не помнил. Он даже не помнил, когда именно — и в какой стране — это случилось. Он помотал головой, а Джей-Джей подхватил его под локоть, потянул вверх, заставляя подняться на ноги, и сообщил, прижимаясь губами к уху: 

— Позапрошлой весной. Здесь, в Монреале. Я стянул ее до локтей и связал там, потому что ты опять зачем-то брыкался…   
— О господи, заткнись, — пробормотал Юра и отстранился, нашел глазами глаза. Позапрошлой весной он брыкался, потому что иногда ему еще страшно было так сразу нырять в этот омут.  
— Я нашел ее потом и не отдал тебе, — радостно поведал Джей-Джей, уже, похоже, справившись со смущением. — Решил оставить себе на память.   
— Оставь, — согласился Юра и повернул голову чуть вбок и назад. Джей-Джей немедленно склонился и мазнул его губами по губам. Юра приоткрыл рот, язык скользнул по ряду зубов внутрь, Юра поймал его своим, и где-то сбоку громко хрустнула ветка. Язык и губы тут же исчезли, и Джей-Джей разочарованно протянул:  
— О, ты все еще здесь.

Юра открыл глаза и обернулся. Артур убрал камеру от лица и заулыбался:

— Я бы на твоем месте не возникал. Вы сюда приехали на моей машине и по моей инициативе.  
— По твоей просьбе, — поправил его Джей-Джей. — Я бы на твоем месте был благодарен.  
— Я благодарен, — заверил его Артур. — А теперь отойди от моей модели. 

Джей-Джей поцеловал его в висок и отошел, пнул очередную шишку. Юра проводил его тревожным взглядом.

— Не обращай на меня внимания, — сказал Артур, наводя на него объектив. Юра вздохнул и с сомнением покосился на облюбованную в самом начале сосну.

***

— Ну, что ты хочешь, — сказал Джей-Джей, глядя в экран ноутбука. — Хорошо хоть не заставлял тебя яблоко подкидывать.

Юра задумчиво листнул назад, потом опять вперед. Артур не заставил его делать практически ничего, кроме всяких “встань там”, “посмотри на меня”, “не смотри на меня”. Юра, ожидавший чего-то вроде “покажи мне страсть”, под конец даже расслабился.

— Не знаю, — протянул, наконец, он. — По-моему, ему удалось выразить, что он там хотел. Про человека и природу, и все остальное.

На обратном пути Артур очень много и очень путано рассказывал о месте людей в мире и о концепции фотосессии. Юра мало что уловил, поскольку думал о другом.

— Юра, да ничего он не хотел выразить. Это же ужасная банальщина. И никакой он не фотограф, он ничего в этом не смыслит. Он просто хотел снять тебя для портфолио, потому что ты известный и красивый и денег тебе платить не надо.   
— Отстань, — пробормотал Юра. Его уже давно перестали смущать прямые комплименты, но брошенные вот так, походя, продолжали рождать неловкость. Он заставил себя встряхнуться. — Ты же знаешь, что у меня нет вкуса.  
— У тебя есть вкус, — возразил Джей-Джей. — Просто он плохой.   
— Отстань, — повторил Юра и листнул вперед. Собственные неожиданно слишком темные глаза настороженно смотрели на него с экрана. Все-таки одно дело селфи с телефона ебашить или фотаться для афиши, а другое — вот так. Даже и не очевидно, что ты фигурист. Юра очень редко думал о том, что он не только фигурист. Иногда — что он чей-то бойфренд или чей-то внук. И почти совсем никогда — что он вот, просто чувак какой-то в лесу. 

Пока он, нахмурившись, листал фотографии, Джей-Джей куда-то ушел и, вернувшись, плюхнул перед ним на стол бумажный пакет. Юра вздрогнул от неожиданности, перевел взгляд на него:

— Что это?  
— Открой, — ответил Джей-Джей, ухмыляясь. — Подарок от Арта.

Юра пощупал конверт, осторожно отклеил липучку и извлек пачку напечатанных фотографий. Эти фотографии были другие — глухие цвета, менее очевидный фокус. На самой верхней Джей-Джей был снят спиной, Юры, который сидел на камне, за ним почти не было видно — только затянутые в джинсы ноги, пятнистые кроссовки. И кусок синей куртки.

— Эти нравятся мне гораздо больше, — сообщил Джей-Джей. Юра перебрал снимки — почти покадровую хронику их недолгого разговора. Вот Юра протягивает ему пуговицу, вот Джей-Джей подхватывает его под локоть. Тут Арт, видимо, сместился — их обоих теперь было хорошо видно в профиль. Юра быстро перевернул фотографии, на которых они целовались, вернулся чуть раньше, туда, где они смотрели друг другу в глаза, потеребил пальцем краешек снимка. Какая убогая романтическая чушь. У них с Джей-Джеем почти не было совместных фотографий, а таких не было совсем.

— И на компе есть? — спросил он, чтобы что-то спросить.   
— Это на пленку снято, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — Оцифруем, если хочешь.  
— Если эти фотки где-то всплывут, твой брат покойник, — пригрозил Юра. У него щипало в глазах.   
— Ну-ну. — Джей-Джей дернул его за ухо, но Юра не повернул головы. — Слишком громкие заявления для человека, который хранит в айклауде хоумпорн.

Юра покраснел и соврал:

— Я удалил уже.  
— Не умеешь врать, феечка, не берись, — посоветовал Джей-Джей. Юра неопределенно пожал плечами, и Джей-Джей бросил перед ним на стол еще один пакет. — Копии. Если желаешь взять с собой. 

Юра, не отвечая, разложил фотографии веером, осторожно потрогал, собрал снова. Не просто я какой-то чувак в лесу. Если б все было так просто. 

Джей-Джей еще раз дернул его за ухо и спросил:

— Юрочка, ты чего?

Юра преувеличенно тяжко вздохнул, поймал его запястье, пропустил пальцы меж пальцев. Джей-Джей как невнятно кашлянул, но сжал руку, а другую протянул вперед, через его плечо и тоже потрогал фотографии.


	3. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> По промпту с дайри от Earel

— Просто так? — переспросил Юра.  
— Ага. — Джей-Джей радостно тряхнул головой. — Ну, как просто. Романтика. Ночью секс, утром завтрак в постель.   
— Понятно, — отозвался Юра. — Ночью в жопу трахал, теперь извиняешься.   
— Я так-то думал, что тебе нравится, когда я тебя в жопу трахаю. Были, понимаешь ли, некоторые признаки, которые заставили меня это предположить. — Джей-Джей помедлил и все-таки добавил: — Но если ты хочешь, я извинюсь.  
— Я шучу, — смилостивился Юра. — Некоторые люди умеют шутить с серьезным лицом. Это древнее искусство, которое тебе никогда не постичь. Потому что ты необучаемый.  
— Смешно, — произнес Джей-Джей без тени улыбки. — У тебя потрясающее чувство юмора, Юра.  
— Получше, чем у тебя.  
— Я беру количеством.  
— Ну, давай еще членами померяемся.  
— Давай попозже. — На лице Джей-Джея опять засияла улыбка. — Сколько я буду тут стоять с этим подносом? И остынет все.  
— В микроволновке погреешь.  
— Погрел уже один раз.  
— Вот так, да? Я не могу рассчитывать даже на свежую горячую еду?   
— Ты думаешь, так легко, что ли? Пока второй жарится, первый уже остыть успевает.  
— А что это? — спросил Юра, которому с кровати не было видно то, что лежало на подносе. Джей-Джей воспринял это как приглашение и сделал последний шаг, отделяющий его от кровати. Юра убрал ноги, и он сел на край, водрузив поднос ему на колени. Юра схватился за деревянные ручки, чтобы удержать конструкцию, и с сомнением спросил:

— Блины?  
— Ты любишь блины, — сообщил Джей-Джей. Это Юра ему как-то сказал, что он любит блины. Давно, сто лет назад, он тогда еще жил большую часть года у Барановской. Барановская в плане диеты вела себя не то чтобы совсем по-церберски и не стремилась запрещать ему все подряд —она просто безмолвно осуждала, и под ее тяжелым взглядом все равно кусок в горло не лез. А Джей-Джеевы блины выглядели настолько жирными, что Барановскую при их виде хватил бы удар. Казалось, следовало бы ждать от него вот этих тонких, кружевных — французских, как их там. Хотя пора научиться не путать Монреаль с Парижем. Юра уже успел уяснить, что здесь под игривыми и изысканными названиями скрываются далеко не самые легкие блюда. Наверное, если б он рос на таких харчах, то тоже вырос бы размером с Джей-Джея.

— Такие блины я и в России мог поесть, — сказал Юра. — Где кленовый сироп хотя бы?  
— Ты же его не ешь. Но я принесу, если хочешь. Принести?  
— Дурак, что ли? Я же его не ем.

Джей-Джей засмеялся и придвинулся ближе. Если бы Джей-Джей хоть раз на него обиделся, Юра бы, наверное, перестал. Вот совсем перестал бы, честное пионерское. Но Джей-Джей думал, что это игра, и не обижался. Только Джей-Джей, который с детства, похоже, ходил с выкрученным на сотню статом самоуверенности, мог не обижаться на откровенное хамство.

Ну, хамство. Юра смерил блины мрачным взглядом. Он это много раз слышал, ты хамло, хватит хамить, хамить дома будешь. И не матерись еще. И сядь прямо. И вот он хамит, матерится и сидит сгорбившись. Видимо, он дома.

Джей-Джей перегнулся через поднос и поцеловал его в щеку — потому что Джей-Джей не мог просто сидеть и ничего не делать. Юра непроизвольно дернулся и подавил желание вытереть мокрый след. Его смущали нежности. Секс есть секс, это занятие по делу, от старта до финиша, и при должном умении приятно обоим, но нежности — нежности говорили о чем-то большем. 

А то, что ты снова приперся в Монреаль, не говорит о чем-то большем, да, Плисецкий? Ну, и идиот же ты.

— Джем будешь? — спросил Джей-Джей. Юра предпочел бы сметану, но сметаны в этой квартире не держали.  
— Буду, — сказал Юра. — И кофе. Что за подача, вообще, гора блинов и ни джема, ни кофе.   
— Еще чего изволите, принцесса? Икры? Шампанского?  
— Хуянского.  
— Это всегда пожалуйста.

Юра нахмурил брови на его ухмылку и пробормотал, отводя взгляд:

— Давай уже свой джем, а то опять остынет.  
— Сейчас, — отозвался Джей-Джей и вышел в коридор. Юра вздохнул, пообещал себе в следующий раз попытаться, взял вилку и осторожно откромсал кусочек от верхнего блина. Джей-Джей на кухне стукнул какими-то кастрюлями. Юра устроил поднос поудобнее, чтобы не заляпать белое — хотя после вчерашнего уже не слишком чистое — белье и, наконец, попробовал его стряпню.

Блины, конечно, были отвратные. И чего он ожидал? Что Джей-Джей с прошлого раза внезапно научился готовить? Чтобы он до этого додумался, следовало сказать ему тогда, что получилось не очень. А Юра, который сколько угодно мог предъявлять Джей-Джею выдуманные претензии, такого сказать, конечно, был не способен. За что он теперь и поплатится, сожрав все его блины. 

Юра сглотнул тщательно пережеванный кусок, и тот упал в желудок пресным камнем. Ну, с джемом должно быть нормально. Надо намекнуть Джей-Джею, что он любит вообще-то исключительно салат — только огурцы и помидоры, никакой куриной грудки или чего-нибудь другого, что надо варить или жарить, и уж тем более соуса. Ну, может, еще бутерброд с колбасой. Отличный был бы завтрак, зачем вот это все? Юра с тоской воззрился на гору блинов. Нет, все он не съест, нечего и пытаться. Может, выкинуть их в окно и сказать Джей-Джею, мол, было так вкусно, что я не дождался джема? Юра тряхнул головой и решительно взялся за вилку снова. Чего не сделаешь ради любви.

Джей-Джей притащил и кофе, и джем, и шоколад, и мед, и все-таки кленовый сироп. Воображаемая Барановская в голове у Юры забилась в истерике, когда он решительно налил шоколад поверх очередного блина, который затем сложил конвертом и отправил в рот. Внимательно следивший за ним Джей-Джей опять перегнулся через поднос и слизнул с его губы оставшуюся там каплю.

— Хватит смотреть, как я ем! — возмутился Юра. Это было ошибкой. Джей-Джей усмехнулся, вытащил вторую вилку откуда-то из-под тарелки и ловко свернул ей следующий блин. Вот блин.  
— Как-то пресно, по-моему, — задумчиво сказал Джей-Джей, прожевав кусок.  
— Нет, — поспешил возразить Юра. — Ничего не пресно. Нормально. 

Джей-Джей прожевал еще один кусок и спросил:

— Может, надо было каких-нибудь специй добавить? Корицы, там?   
— В следующий раз добавишь, — ответил Юра, поливая ждущий своей очереди блин кленовым сиропом. Помирать, так с музыкой. — Без нее тоже хорошо.  
— Ну ладно, — с сомнением протянул Джей-Джей. — Я очень рад, что тебе нравится.  
— Ага, — Юра, не глядя на него, схватил чашку с кофе и отхлебнул, хотя после всех сиропов ему хотелось только водички.

Когда он решил, что с него хватит, ему не хотелось уже и водички — хотелось только блевать, тем более что Джей-Джей, убрав поднос, навалился на него всем телом, полез руками в трусы, а языком в рот. Но через некоторое время стало получше, потом очень даже неплохо, а совсем потом — настолько хорошо, что Юра и думать забыл об этих блинах.

Правда, после все покатилось по наклонной — весь день Джей-Джей дико его раздражал. У него и раньше случались приступы излишней заботливости, но на сей раз он перешел все границы. Он постоянно порывался то подать, то принести, то открыть, то закрыть, то сгонять в ближайший магаз или на луну за чем-нибудь, вскользь упомянутым Юрой. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока Юра не взорвался:

— Хватит! Я не безрукий! И не беспомощный! Что на тебя нашло?  
— Я просто хотел, чтобы тебе было удобно, — Джей-Джей положил обратно на кровать плед, которым до того настойчиво предлагал ему укрыться.  
— Мне удобно! Если мне будет неудобно, ты первый об этом узнаешь, поверь мне! Давай уже смотреть это чертово кино!

Вообще, Юра уже не очень хотел смотреть это чертово кино. Он хотел, чтобы Джей-Джей на пять минут оставил его в покое и дал ему немного остыть, он даже начал формулировать спокойный и цензурный вариант просьбы ненадолго отъебаться. Джей-Джей плюхнулся рядом и спросил:

— Юра? У тебя все нормально?  
— Я же только что сказал!  
— Нет, то есть… Я имею в виду вообще… Тебя ничего не беспокоит?  
— Леруа. — Юра развернулся к нему и попытался выразить взглядом как можно больше угрозы. — Если ты мне сейчас же не скажешь, что произошло, я меняю билет, собираю вещи и улетаю в Питер.

Джей-Джей жалобно улыбнулся, протянул руку и заправил ему за ухо прядь. Юра дернул головой. Иногда Джей-Джея очень хотелось стукнуть.

— Эти блины, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Просто ты столько их съел…   
— А зачем ты столько их сделал? — Пиздец, иногда чересчур сильно хотелось стукнуть. Хотя со стороны Джей-Джея как-то странно предъявлять ему, что он слишком много жрет.   
— Ты на соревнованиях иногда вообще отказываешься есть. А тут вдруг… И все эти сиропы… Я подумал, ну… Если это нервное… Может, ты хочешь об этом поговорить? Я понимаю, с таким надо к врачу, но…   
— Бля, — выругался Юра. — Ох, блять, Джей-Джей.  
— Юра. — Джей-Джей снова попытался дотронуться до его волос, и Юра снова увернулся.  
— Я скажу тебе правду, потому что ты меня заебал.  
— Скажи, — согласился Джей-Джей и улыбнулся еще жалобней. — У тебя булимия?  
— Какая нахуй булимия, что это вообще? Просто твоя стряпня отвратительна, я ее жру только, чтобы сделать тебе приятно, и понятия не имею, когда в таких случаях надо остановиться. Ясно тебе?

Джей-Джей не ответил, и Юра, у которого внутри все перекрутилоь и поджалось, поспешно добавил:

— Ладно, она не отвратительна, это я перегнул. Просто она, ну, средне. А с джемом было неплохо, на самом деле. Ну, и так. Если только пресно немного.

Слабак, Плисецкий, какой же ты слабак.

— Я в следующий раз корицы положу, — повторил Джей-Джей.   
— Ага, — беспомощно согласился Юра. — Конечно. Ладно. Давай уже смотреть. Кино это чертово. Хорошо?

Джей-Джей включил кино и вернулся к нему, придвинулся очень близко и обнял за плечи. Юре было жарко, несмотря на кондер, и все-таки неудобно, но он ничего не возразил. Наверное, потому что он действительно слабак. Но где, как не здесь, он мог себе такое позволить.


End file.
